Damien Darhk's Most Magical Christmas
by LycoX
Summary: Its Christmas and ol' Damien Darhk has the holiday spirit.


**Damien Darhk's**

 **Most Magical Christmas**

 **Disclaimer: I have the store I work at's radio music to blame for this bit of inspiration. And of course, I own nothing but what you see here.**

* * *

The season to be jolly and merry for December and Christmas was fast springing up in the good city of Star City, Washington and one particular individual was certainly feeling the holiday spirit! And it wasn't Oliver Queen, oh no boys and girls. That nice young man was currently begat with issues related to a certain Blonde but that's neither here nor there! For the individual in question is none other then Damien Darhk! And the man himself was currently in his living room at his lovely home with his wife and child. Staring out at the window as snow fell from the nightsky and having a warm smile about his villainous face. A face his wife, Ruve certainly loved quite a great deal for that matter. Said love even helping bring about a little girl named Nora into the world. "Darling, are you alright?" Asked Ruve in such loving concern.

Making the man turn to her with that warm smile still about his face. "Oh yes, I'm quite alright. Just feeling… Festive I suppose you could say."

"Well, it certainly is the season."

Nodding happily at that as his darling wife came up to him and gave him a kiss as she wrapped her arms around him with a smile of her own. Her actions making the long lived man feel even more festive then before. Even strangely enough, wanting to share his very festive good feeling with others! "Ruve my darling, I've a wonderful idea! Oh ho ho I do!"

"Hmm, do tell."

"And tell I shall, for I'm feeling such a festive spirit that I feel the need to go and share it with others!" Announced the man as he stepped back from his wife and spread his arms about in a grand gesture with a big wide smile on his jolly festive face!

Ruve looked at him and quickly thought the idea was a wonderful one! "How about Nora and I come with to share in the festive spirits?"

Her husband looked to her and if possible, his smile widened a great deal as his eyes radiated pure joy at her wonderful idea. "Oh, this truly is one of the most wonderful times of the year my love."

The two shared another kiss before Damien ran off to gather a few things and personnel while Ruve went off to grab their daughter. And as Damien set about doing what he needed to do before he could spread his festive holiday cheer, the man could be heard singing about as he did so. "Ohh, I'm not even makin' a list boys and girls that I don't even need to check twice! Just know I'm comin' to town with a very special gift in mind! It starts with a 'g' and ends with an 's'! And its bound to be such a special event! Could even say its gonna be quite explosive! Cause Damien Darhk is comin' to town!"

And so the Darhk family came to town in their finest vehicle with their Ghosts following about. Allowing for Damien Darhk's good festive holiday cheer to spread even further as the good man ran over many a pedestrian while shouting out 'Merry Christmas!' as he passed by others! Even foot stomping people too just to help give them a little holiday cheer! As they surely needed it! "Oh, what a lovely time this is my dears." Sighed the man happily to his wife and daughter as they dined in the finest restaurant the city had to offer.

Granted, it was one that a few arrangements had to be made as a few fine individuals were a problem, but not enough of a problem to ruin the festive mood the good Darhk was in! And when an Oliver Queen look a like showed up from another Earth, and this one was even a full on Bratva Captain too, which made ol' Damien giddily smile at the grand idea. The two quickly became the best of friends as they shared stories of horrible but well meaningful actions on their part they had to make. Why, Damien was even quite impressed with his new friend's handling of a certain Miss Smoak on his world! "Hmm, you know, I am rather jealous of you my friend. This world still has Miss Smoak running about and being a thorn in in my and other fine people's sides."

"Well, I suppose we could do something about it."

"Could run her over with your car, daddy." Suggested Nora absent mindedly as she ate the last of her steak. Too used to her father's weird antics by now at this point.

Causing the three adults to look at her for a moment before looking back at one another. Cheers were soon heard, making for an even more festive occasion then before! "To the Sleigh everyone! We've a Blonde IT to find and give some holiday cheer too!" Called out Damien as he hummed something joyful and the like.

Bratva Oliver joined in and the two even sang mangled Christmas lyrics while Ruve looked on with a loving look at her husband and his new found friend while Nora skipped about while poking her tongue out to taste the snow still falling down. Allowing for a most snow covered Star City that was sure to help bring on the holiday cheer to even the most sour of people! Like that Oliver Queen fellow who doubles as the Green Arrow! Though whether or not it was cause of his double life style that that made him so sour was unclear, but it was entirely possible a certain Blonde was more then likely responsible. And though it took a bit to find Miss Felicity Smoak, the Darhks, plus Ghosts and Bratva Oliver eventually found the Golden Chalice, er, I mean Smoak and cheered quite happily as it meant great things! Happy wondrous things for it was December and Christmas and all that happily joyful stuff!

"Miss Smoak! Merry Christmas!" Called out Damien cheerfully, making Felicity turn just in time to give a wide eyed look of joy at seeing the Sleigh!

A splat could be heard, even a bump or two as well as Sleigh hit Smoak and went onwards, but a mouse did not stir cause of this. Oh no sir, he most certainly did not. Many looked on in shock as those in the Sleigh and their fellow joy spreaders cheered and called out 'ho ho ho!' most joyfully so! And in Damien's eyes, it meant that the festive cheer was spreading as he had hoped it would! Thus, making everyone else around celebrate the good feelings in the air! "Well, boys and girls of Star City, I bid a good night to all and a most Merry Christmas! Spread the festive holiday cheer my friends!" Called out the man as they left the scene.

Whilst ol' Damien spread his festive good fun, the sour Oliver Queen could but only stare in shock at the sight of one Felicity Smoak on the snowy ground, sleighed as can be and assuredly never getting back up again. For no one could survive such a thing. And with him? Was the lovely lawyer and vigilante known as Laurel Lance! "Laurel, did we just see Darhk run over and kill Felicity with an actual Sleigh?"

"Yep. I'm shocked too." And kind of thrilled for this meant she no longer had to deal with such a rude little Blonde!

"Huh… Alright then. Want to run off and get married?"

Laurel turned to him with such a wide festive smile on her face that it made Oliver feel warm all over in ways that Felicity couldn't inspire in him. "I thought… You'd never ask. Ollie." Replied the lovely woman with tears in her eyes and that smile still so bright and festive.

Nodding happily, the two skipped off hand in hand and then a flight to Vegas for the wedding they'd always wanted their entire lives. Both quite thankful for Damien Darhk's such cheerfully festive mood that he had to share! Oh, what a wonderful Christmas!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Yes, I know its early for this. And yes, I know I'm going to Hell for this one. But it was fun to write!**


End file.
